Brownie Batter and Oatmeal Rainbows
by Violet Killer
Summary: A collection of drabbles that involve brownies, rainbows, oatmeal, 'studying', Klaine, Furt, and everything in-between. 20: Magic
1. 1: Plans

**Title: Brownie Batter and Oatmeal Rainbows**

**Author's Note: So, this is my first Glee story. It's a collection of drabbles some Klaine some Furt some who knows what. Set after Asian F but before The First Time. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

1: Plans 

Blaine knew Kurt almost always had a plan.

It didn't have to be stable. Or a _good _plan. But he had a plan. And usually that involved going behind peoples backs, being nice to Rachel Berry, sweet-talking his brother, and baking.

Oh, and he never told Blaine his plans. Ever. _Ever. _

So when he received a text at five thirty in the morning saying_: __Hey, babe, it's a beautiful day. Walk to school for me, would yea? _He went along with it. It was a Friday, it was a beautiful day, and he needed a nice walk.

But then it started to pour rain. At one thirty. And it continued. And he didn't have his car. So he would have to walk home. In the rain. For like...six blocks. So he ran up to Kurt, his large eyebrows pulled together in a huge scowl. "It's pouring rain and because _you _suggested I walk I don't have a ride." Kurt just closed his locker.

"Then I guess you'll have to ride with me. To my house." Kurt smiled and walked to his last class, leaving Blaine standing there stunned. He just shook his head, gave a small smirk, and walked away.

* * *

At the end of the day, Blaine waited for Kurt. "So I'm guessing you have a big plan?" He asked as Kurt walked up, a small smirk playing on his face.

"Yep. Get in the car." Blaine loved seeing Kurt all mischievous instead of his usual blushing shelf. He became sexy and..he felt his face heat up and he turned away. "This is probably a foolproof plan, you know. I thought it all through." He said proudly. Blaine just nodded. Kurt pulled to a stop two blocks away from his house.

"What are you doing?" Kurt gave him a look that said _I know what I'm doing now get out. _Blaine stepped out and immediately felt the rain. Kurt walked to the front of his car and pulled the hood open, reached in, and pulled out a random piece.

"This should make it stop working." He smiled and dropped the piece in a bush. "Let's go." Kurt started walking in his usual strut and Blaine trailed behind him asking a stream of questions. They usually consisted of: _Why did you do that? Do you want me to get sick and die? The hell is going on? _When they got to the house Kurt paused, the slammed the door open, while making loud fake pants. "We...we're...we...we made it...home." Soon, Burt ran to the front seeing a sopping wet Kurt and Blaine.

"What the hell?" Kurt pretended to catch his breath.

"Blaine walked to school this morning...it started raining...he didn't have a ride. I wanted to give him one...my car stopped two blocks down...can Blaine spend the night?" Burt gave him a suspicious look, while Kurt crossed his arms. "Noah spends the night with Finn all the time." Burt, aware of what his son was doing, smirked.

"Yes, but Rachel doesn't spend the night with Finn." Blaine stepped forward, wanting this to end.

"My parents are out of town, Kurt's car isn't working, and it's pouring. We won't do any stuff. Please, just let me stay. I don't want to die in the rain." Burt nodded and sighed.

"Fine, but no...funny business. I don't want to kill you, Blaine. Keep the door open and only hand-holding and cuddling. With clothes on." Finn came from the kitchen.

"Don't even hold his hand, Anderson. And put on another layer, would you Kurt? Be safe." Blaine crossed his arms, grouchy.

"You guys are acting like I'm well...Puck." He rolled his eyes. Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs yelling a quick thanks to his dad. Blaine smiled at his boyfriends childishness. When they reached Kurt's room, Kurt gently pushed him onto the bed and shut the door quietly. Kurt turned to Blaine, smiling an evil smile, causing a lump to form in Blaine's throat. "I thought we couldn't shut the door." Kurt's face changed.

"Fine." He handed him the television remote. "Put on something, and change your clothes, you're dripping all over my bed." He walked into a different room.

"Wait. Where are you going? I didn't mean it like that.." Kurt's head popped into view.

"Just gonna take a shower." He winked and disappeared, closing the door.

"Oh..._oh."_

* * *

"Hey...Blaine!" He heard a call from the other room. He paused the episode of Friends and sat up.

"Yea?"

"Um...I forgot a towel. Could you mind getting me one?" Blaine cleared his throat. "They're in the closet next to Finn's room." Blaine nodded, but realized Kurt couldn't see him.

"Sure thing." He left the room and walked to the closet, humming, and grabbed a towel. He hadn't thought about being quiet, but realized his mistake suddenly a hand seized him on the shoulder from behind. "I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, please don't kill me." He shut his eyes and turned around.

"It's just me, Blaine." He opened his eyes to see Finn, and let out a breath. "But you should be _just _as worried. Now, why are you getting a towel?"  
Blaine's voice came out squeaky when he answered.

"Kurt was just showering because of the rain. Forgot his towel." Finn narrowed his eyes.

"Those are Kurt's clothes."

"Mine where soaked, and all I could fine that was to my taste was this." He gestured to his white tank-top and sweatpants.

"Makes sense, those are his sad clothes." Blaine's bushy eyebrows drew together, confused. "Just don't look at my brother naked. Understand?" Blaine nodded wordlessly and walked back to Kurt's room.

"Got you the towel." He smiled.

"Yes, but unless you want to see me naked, you're going to have to come here." Blaine's face flushed as he slowly entered the bathroom. Kurt's head poked between the wall and the lavender shower curtain. His hair was dripping, pressed against his face. A droplet of water ran down from his ear, to his neck, and father down, and Blaine's face became a tomato shade. "Thanks so much! Just leave it on the sink." Blaine nodded, dropped the towel down and rushed out of the bathroom. A couple minutes later, Kurt came out with the towel around his waist. Blaine turned towered him.

"Oh...wow." Kurt's hair was still sopping wet, and he just had the dark blue towel around his waist. He was shirtless.

"What is is?" Kurt's voice was innocent, but his eyes had that mischievous look. He turned around towered his dresser and Blaine's eyes became trained on Kurt's behind. Kurt pulled a pair of boxers from his drawers, and Blaine remembered he was completely naked underneath that towel. "Let me go put on these." Kurt stepped inside the bathroom again, and soon came out wearing nothing but his boxers.

"What is your dad comes in?" Blaine asked in a quiet tone.

"You're right!' Kurt went to his dresser and Blaine found himself still looking at Kurt's ass. Kurt quickly slipped on a white tank-top and some blue plaid sweatpants that were _much _to big for him. Blaine found himself laughing. "What? I borrowed...well...stole them from Finn!" Blaine's laughs died down to a chuckle as Kurt came and sat next to him.

"You're so cute.." Blaine's tone was loving.

"Really?" Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "Cause I really don't think this is cute." He straddled himself over Blaine who was still lying down on the bed and began to kiss him forcefully. Blaine composed himself from the shock and deepened the kiss. Kurt's hands traveled downward, his hands sliding over Blaine's waist causing him to moan. Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt, but just as he did Kurt pulled away.  
"You hungry?"

"N...no." Blaine looked at Kurt with disbelief in his eyes. Kurt smiled, getting off of Blaine.

"I am, though. I'm going to go get some chips. And reassure my dad we aren't doing anything." And with a final wink Kurt walked away.

Damn Kurt and his goddamn plans.

* * *

**Author's Note: So drabble one is done.****  
**

**But I have a story.  
**

**So my friend and I were walking back from the store when I spotted a baby bird. Sitting there. No mom. No nest. We made sure he was completely abandoned (not like left there on purpose), but there was _no _nest. We decided that we couldn't leave him there so we took him back to my house and placed him on the balcony.  
**

**But not before we came up with a name. We are both Glee fans.  
**

**His name: Pavarotti Kurt Anderson.  
**

**Yep. True story.  
**

**So review. PM me with any prompts or request. I love them and will be happy to take them! Reviews are Klainebows!  
**


	2. 2: Oatmeal

**Author's Note: Not much to say. Just that I have all the feels cause well-written Klaine makes me bawl in a corner. So I wrote this to make giggle and spurt Klainebows. It's 4:48 in the morning and I am desperately slap-happy. **

* * *

2: Oatmeal

Blaine Anderson was not quite sure how he ended up in this situation.

All he knew was that Finn and Kurt's parents were out of town, Puck came over (with Santana and Mike and Tina and booze), and now Kurt and him were in Kurt's bed. Well, he kinda knew why. When Kurt saw Puck he just took a wine cooler and drank it. And drank some more. And more. They didn't do anything, he knew that, but the situation was just to damn...well for some reason Puck called it adorable. Well he actually called it 'abowrabwah', but he decoded his drunken ramblings. And it was kinda adorable.

See, Blaine and Kurt were spooning.

Blaine protested it was okay because they were dating, but Kurt was drunk...and he was a sleep talker. So his drunk sleep ramblings were the most amusing things he had ever heard.

And then they got disturbing.

Then funny again.

"I'll save you Mr. Potato...my monkey can...can fly." Kurt then rolled over, his arm falling over Blaine's waist landing perfectly near his...well, it made Blaine blush. And their noses were touching. And Kurt's breath smelled like wine and chocolate...not entirely nice. "No...Blaine..." Now here's where it got interesting. "Stop it." Kurt giggled and smiled, his eyelids fluttering, but he remained asleep. "No...Blaine...the oatmeal is mine."

...what?

Blaine bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. He didn't want to wake Kurt up. But he placed his arms around Kurt's neck and wondered if Kurt could hear him. "But I like the oatmeal." Blaine whispered. There was the thumping of bass from downstairs and Blaine knew that Puck had started a full on party. There was a girlish scream and giggle that sounded like...Rachel? But he turned his attention back to Kurt who started to mutter back.

"Maybe...we can share...the rainbows." Blaine smiled.

"The rainbows?"

"Mhmm...the...the oatmeal...the oatmeal rainbows."

Again...what?

"I would love to share the oatmeal rainbows with you, Kurt." Kurt's mouth pulled up in a smile. "Do you love Blaine, Kurt?" He asked.

"I love him...so much..." Blaine's heart melted. "More...more...than I-I love the oatmeal rainbows." Then Kurt frowned. "D...d...does Blaine...Blainey...love me?" _Blainey? _But Blaine noticed tears running down Kurt's face. He was crying in his sleep. Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him.

"He loves you more than..." He racked his brain for good things to say. "He loved you more than the unicorns love the oatmeal rainbows." He said with a slight laugh. Sleeping, drunk Kurt smiled.

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up with a pounding head-ache. "Gosh, I hate being hung-over." He muttered.

"How many times have you been hung-over?" Blaine asked. Kurt's eyes widened. "I'm guessing you forgot about last night."

"W-w-w-we didn't?...Did we?"

"No, we didn't. You just had a lot to drink and we cuddled." Kurt smiled, his cheeked becoming a rosy pink. "You hungry?" Kurt nodded, sitting up. "How about some oatmeal?" Kurt's face became a very deep red. "You sleep-talk." Blaine chuckled and got out of the bed.

"I'm really sorry..."

"No, it was adorable. And I really do love you more than the unicorns love the oatmeal rainbows." Kurt laughed and held his head. There was a sort of gasping, choking noise and they turned to see Puck standing by the door, an ice-pack on his head.

"What? Rainbows? Unicorns?...I need to stop the drinking." He staggered towered Finn's door. Kurt could barely contain his giggles. And Blaine went back to cuddle with Kurt.

"So how long have you been sleep-talking?"

"Since I could talk, now please never, ever, _ever_ mention this again."

"Okay...Mr. Potato."

"_Blaine!"_

* * *

**Author's Note: It's 5:14...and cute drunksleeptalking!Kurt and adorable!Blaine and drunkconfused!Puck.  
**

**Well reviews are Klainebows. And any prompts just review or PM me or what not.  
**


	3. 3: Funky

**Author's Note: So, I'm wondering if I should do a really dramatic one I had in mind, cause I usually just like posting light flufflez of Klaine joy. **

**Yea. Enjoy.**

* * *

3: Funky 

"Where is Mr. Shue?" Rachel crossed her arms and looked around the Glee room. Most kids were on their phones, talking, or just staring off into space. No one responded to her, so she just decided to stand up. "Now, as designated leader of Glee club I think we should practice a number for-" Blaine sighed and interrupted.

"We've been practicing too much. Can't we just have a day off?" Rachel huffed and sat down, glaring off into the distance. There was a silence before people started chattering.

"Woah, guys." It was Finn, who was on his phone. "Remember when we sand Give Up the Funk to put Vocal Adrenaline in a funk?" Everyone (except Blaine) gave a quiet, questioning, yes. "Someone must've recorded it. It's on YouTube." Mercedes shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, I mean we aren't preforming it any time soon." Finn nodded, and they all seemed to drop it. But Blaine spoke up.

"I want to see it." Finn turned to Kurt and smiled a small evil smile. "...what?" Kurt's eyes widened as Finn almost knocked over his chair to show Blaine the video on his phone. Kurt turned away but heard the _very _familiar low voice.

_Tear off, we gotta tear the roof of this mother sucker. Tear the roof off this sucker._

"Wait...is...is that _Kurt?" _Blaine's eyes were wide as he turned to face Kurt. "No. It...it has to be auto-tuned. Or fake. You can't sing that low...can you?" Kurt glared at his boyfriend.

"I have an incredible vocal range that includes some very low notes." Blaine looked at him and Kurt sighed. "_Tear the roof off this sucker." _He sang in the low voice he did for Give Up the Funk. Blaine's mouth fixed up in a huge, open-mouth smile.

"_Kurt. _Wow. You have so many hidden talents." Blaine smiled and Kurt flushed. "I never knew you could sing that low." Finn shrugged and said,

"Imagine how we felt." Tina continued,

"Yea, we thought Artie, Puck, or even Finn would do the solo. But Kurt said he could do it. All...nonchalant like. Mr. Shue questioned his ability, so of course he said-" The entire Glee club mimicked Kurt, making him glare.

"Mr. Shue, if I may?" Artie continued the story.

"And he got up and began to sing in the lowest voice we had ever heard him sing in. It was scary. Like he was a Kurt alien." Brittany's jaw dropped.

"Kurt's an alien?" Kurt's face flushed, and he faced away from his Glee club members, and Brittany faced Santana. "He's a cute alien." Kurt's face became red. Blaine mock-glared at Brittany.

"He's my alien." Brittany, and most of the other girls, giggled. Blaine smiled a gentle smile at Kurt. "I think it's so amazing that you can sing so high and so low. You have really great range." Santana laughed.

"That sounded wrong."

"Did you not want me to see it?" Kurt turned around, his face still red.

"No...I just don't like singing low..." Everyone laughed. Puck smiled.

"You aren't exactly _known _for singing low, dude." Kurt smirked and Blaine gave him a kiss. Puck shielded his eyes. "No PDAs. I don't want to see Kurt getting some. It's not right." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine, putting a hand on the back of his neck. Puck made a noise of discomfort, and Finn snorted.

"Dude...how do you think I felt. It's my _brother." _At this point Mr. Shue walked in, causing Blaine to practically fly into a chair two seat over. Mr. Shue looked at the kids questioningly.

"What's going on?" Everyone was quiet. There was an awkward silence before Santana spoke.

"Kurt and Blaine were getting _funky."_

* * *

**Author's Note: This has to be one of _the _weirdest things I ever wrote.  
**

**It got so sidetracked _so _easily.  
**

**But I love embarrassed!Kurt and cuddly!Blaine.  
**


	4. 4: Brownies

**Author's Note: Just for Klainebows and fluff.**

**Also, my tumblr name is mylightningstruckromance so feel free to drop a request in my ask-box.  
**

* * *

4: Brownies

Blaine walked down the stairs of Kurt and Finn's rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He woke up and Kurt wasn't there so he assumed Kurt was off somewhere showering or making breakfast. He was dressed in a white wife-beater and blue sweats and he walked to the kitchen. "Morning honey." Kurt was dressed in dark blue jeans with white smudges on them. He was wearing a loose-fitting white v-neck.

Blaine thought he was going to die.

Kurt's hair was adorably ruffled, and he had sugar, flower, and cocoa powder all over him. "What are you making?" Blaine pulled up a bar stood and leaned on the counter.

"Brownies. And they're almost done." Blaine's eyes lit up as Kurt poured the batter into brownie tin and put it in the oven. Kurt then leaned on the counter with the empty bowl and the spatula, casually licking the spatula. Blaine made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as Kurt licked, not even realizing what he was doing. Blaine realized two could play at that game and ran his finger along the sides of the bowl and placed it in his mouth. Kurt's mouth dropped open and his face became red. "B-B-Blaine?" Blaine looked up fanning innocence.

"Yes Kurt?" Kurt glanced down at the spatula. Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine lightly. Blaine responded by throwing his arms around Kurt's neck. "You taste like brownie batter." Blaine muttered against Kurt's mouth. They both heard footsteps and Kurt jumped across the room to the oven. Burt and Finn came into the room, and Blaine's eyes became trained to the floor.

"What's going on?" Burt asked. Kurt smiled at his dad.

"I was just making brownies. Blaine helped me clean up." Burt nodded and Finn gave a girlish squeal.

"Brownies!" Blaine snapped his head up and gave a silent "what?" to Finn who shrugged. "I love brownies. And Kurt makes some amazing brownies...like seriously. Do we have any vanilla ice-cream?" Finn looked at Kurt like a small child. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I made sure we had some. And chocolate syrup. And the special cherries." Finn ran over and hugged his brother.

"You are the best brother ever." Kurt awkwardly patted Finn's back. Burt seemed satisfied and sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the garage. You kids behave yourselves." He gave a pointed look at Blaine and then left. As soon as he did, Kurt jumped at Blaine and gave him a forceful kiss. Blaine pulled away and make a small choking noise. Finn's eyes narrowed, and Kurt smiled.

"So Finn." Kurt turned on his heel and smiled at his brother. "You're not going to tell dad. Or kill my boyfriend. Cause I made brownies. And got all the fixings. And I know exactly how you like it. You like exactly two cherries, stemless. You like a little less ice-cream than brownie cause you like to finish off the brownie without ice-cream. You like the chocolate syrup to form a circle around the ice-cream and the brownie." Kurt's smile widened. "And you know that I can make sure it is perfect for you." Finn nodded. "And all you have to do is just not tell dad that I'm making out with my boyfriend." Finn sighed in defeat.

"Damnit Kurt. You know brownies are my weakness." Kurt's eyebrows flew up.

"Yea. Brownies and chips and dip and football and Rachel and Quinn and cookies and cake and pie and ribs and steak and milk and Twizzlers and Red Vines-"

"I love Red Vines." Blaine added absentmindedly.

"And candy and chocolate and-"

"Okay we get the point. I won't tell dad. Go back to your..." Finn gestured widely and left the kitchen. Kurt walked around the counter to Blaine, who was smiling like a maniac.

"Wow. You are really, really good." Kurt shrugged with his small smirk and kissed Blaine. "Really good." Kurt's arm went around Blaine's neck and Blaine's arms went around Kurt's waist. "How how long do we have?"

"Half an hour. Then I give Finn the brownie then maybe an hour. My dad trusts Finn to keep us apart." Kurt kissed Blaine a bit more forcefully. Blaine smiled against Kurt's mouth and pressed Kurt against the counter.

Blaine liked brownies a lot more after this.


	5. 5: Finn the Killjoy

**Author's Note: Just bored and very Gleeky/Killjoy-ey today.**

**Remember: When you review my heart bursts of Klainebows and Britty loves. So...yea.**

* * *

5: Finn the Killjoy

Finn was not expecting this.

Usually he woke up and walked downstairs to find Kurt all dressed and ready for school, finishing up some last minute homework. And on the weekends he found Kurt all nice and clean making pancakes, or watching TV, or sometimes a note saying: _Heading to Blaine's! Tell dad and I'll kill you. Love, Kurt. _And he would make up some lie to Burt about where Kurt was. Or maybe Blaine and Kurt would cuddle on the couch. Always in the same position: Blaine sitting up, one arm draped over the armrest, the other tucked around Kurt who was curled up tightly against Blaine's chest like a puppy. If it wasn'this brother he would find it adorable.

But not today.

It was Saturday and Finn walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He saw Kurt, disheveled sitting at the table with a bowel of cereal. Kids cereal. _Finn's _cereal. Kurt usually just had Fiber One when he had cereal. Finn knew he preferred making his own breakfast.

But disheveled Kurt was weird in its own way.

His hair was all messy, not in its meticulously neat way like normal. He was wearing a white shirt that was stained from cooking and...blood? He was wearing just...boxers. Kurt was wearing boxers. And then he had on normal white socks. The creepiest thing was his five o'clock shadow, and didn't even realize that he might need to _shave. _The thought of Kurt shaving freaked him out.

And Kurt was just humming a tuneless hum like there was nothing strange going on.

"Hey...buddy." Finn said, caution in his voice. "Just getting breakfast." Kurt nodded. But not the _Kurt _nodded which was usually over-exaggerated. But more like a Puck type of nod which involved more neck than head. It was a small bob, and it freaked out Finn. "You aren't going all manly to prove something to your dad again...right?" Kurt just shook his head and continued humming. A hum that Finn realized wasn't so tuneless after all. "Are you humming My Chemical Romance?" Kurt swallowed his cereal.

"Yea."

Now Finn was _really _freaked out.

"You're a fan?" Kurt shrugged.

"Well, when we preformed Sing, I thought that it was a cool song and I didn't know that they had cool songs. So I did some research. And I like their songs. I can like more than Broadway style songs, yea know." Finn just nodded and sat at the opposite side of the table, taking a bite of the brightly colored puffs. "Besides, the lead singer is hot." Finn spit out the cereal, milk dripping down his chin. "I'm just _kidding, _Finn. You so jumpy today." Kurt gave a chuckle. No, not his giggle a _chuckle. _He almost reminded him of one of the guys.

No. That was wrong. Kurt was, and is, a guy.

But he reminded him of Puck or Artie or Mike or Sam or even Mr. Shue. Just not Kurt. Finn scratched the back of his neck. "Yea. Just...early...yea know. So, you're a Killjoy, huh?" Kurt looked up. "I mean, I'm a fan. Rachel doesn't really like them cause of their style, but Tina got me into them after Sing. I like I'm Not Okay, yea know. It's kickass." He felt weird saying the word 'kickass' in front of Kurt, but he just smiled.

"I love the whole Black Parade album. They're my favorite band. You know, right after Fort Minor." Finn's mouth dropped open. "And well Linkin Park is also kickass."

Nope. He could not handle this.

"And then Papa Roach is awesome. I Almost Told You That I Loved You. You know that song?" Kurt cocked his head to the side, and Finn almost chocked. He _was _aware of that song. And now he was scared. And scarred for life.

"Listen, Kurt. I'm going to go to my room..." He muttered, not being able to look at his step-brother. "Forever." He quickly cleaned up the cereal and ran upstairs. As soon as he left Kurt exploded into a fit of giggles and Blaine walked in from the living room.

"I _told you _that would work!" Kurt got up and laughed. "I think it's that last part that really got him freaked out. Now we have the rest of the day to ourselves." Blaine smirked as Kurt cleaned up the table.

"I almost broke when I saw his face. You know, when I said that the lead singer was hot. God, his face." Kurt placed his mouth to his hand to keep from laughing. "But you are so much better." He said, once he able to contain himself.

"Good. And isn't great to have a boyfriend whose brother is aware of all music?"

"It's good having you as a boyfriend." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.

"He's so easily tricked. He didn't even question it!"

"I know right?"

* * *

**Ah. confused!Finn is the bees knees. And I also love giggly!Kurt, but this was just too fun to write. Honestly. **


	6. 6: Gel

**Author's Note: Remember, feel free to leave a prompt in my tumlr ask box. My name is mylightningstruckromance and I always check my PM on here too. And reviews!**

**Reviews are fluffy hearts of Klaine joy!  
**

* * *

6: Gel

Blaine woke up to a vibration that freaked him out. "Earthquake." He muttered, but realized that it was only his phone. "Oh." He laughed and saw that the name was Kurt, and his smile grew. He opened the message: _Hey. My house is empty. Come over. No hair-gel. _Blaine's smile dropped. Kurt knew how Blaine looked without his hair-gel and how Blaine hated it. He sent a quick text back.

_No hair-gel? Why? _And got up and began getting dressed.

_Just because Blaine Warbler. _Blaine chuckled and grabbed his keys and bounded downstairs. "BYE, I'M LEAVING." He shouted. When there wasn't a response he just shrugged and left, hopped in his car, and left for Kurt's.

Blaine opened the door without even knocking and when he did Kurt practically attacked him, running his hands through Blaine's wild curls while kissing him with strength. Blaine was shocked, but happy, and pulled Kurt closer. Kurt's hands continued to run through Blaine's hair as he kissed him. Kurt finally pulled back and smiled. "Your hair is soft and I love running my hands through it." Kurt said, smiling.

"Well, your hair is always stiff from the spray." Kurt nodded. But Blaine noticed that Kurt's hair was down, pressing flat against his head. "It looks...so good." Blaine ran his hand through it, causing Kurt to almost melt against him. Blaine ran both ran through his hair and Kurt grabbed his face and kissed him. "There's something I wanna try." Kurt pulled away, eyes wide and nodded. Blaine grabbed his hand and led him to the couch.

Then he turned on the TV and found a movie.

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Really? I thought by _try _something you meant..." But Blaine sat down next to Kurt, pulling him into their usual position. But instead of the hand being draped around Kurt's back, he continued to run it through his hair, almost petting him. "Oh...that's good too." Kurt snugged against Blaine.

Several hours later, both Kurt and Blaine were fast asleep on the couch. Blaine's head against Kurt's, and Kurt snuggled against Blaine's chest. Burt and Finn walked inside to see this, and Burt almost ran towered them. But Finn held him back, trying not to laugh. "Look at their hair." Finn whispered, letting out small chuckles. Burt noticed it and smiled.

"I never knew Kurt's hair could be that flat."

"But look at Blaine's curls."

"He's like a poodle."

"Kurt's hair looks like..." He tried to think of the right word. "A mop." Burt started laughing a silent wheezy laugh.

"The poodle and the mop."

* * *

**poodle!Blaine and mop!Kurt **

**Just too perfect.  
**


	7. 7: Naming

**Author's Note: My tumblr name is mylightningstruckromance and feel free to request or prompt here or on tumblr. PM me, reviews, or whatever!**

* * *

7: Naming

Blaine and Kurt were in their usual Saturday position, snugged on the couch with Kurt's hair spray-free for Blaine to play with, when Kurt asked a question out of the blue. "Do you ever want to have kids?" Blaine stopped the hair twirling and looked at Kurt.

"With...you?" Kurt looked a bit hurt. He looked down and cleared his throat.

"No...just in general." Blaine smirked.

"Cause I would love to have kids with you. In the future anyway. And when we can get married. In every single state. I've always wanted to able to get married in any state I wanted to." Blaine sighed, and Kurt smiled.

"What would you name our kids?"

"I like the name Christopher for a boy. For a girl?" Kurt's eyes short down.

"Elizabeth...after my mother." Blaine smiled.

"Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel."

"How about just...Anderson. I would love to take your last name." Kurt smiled up at Blaine, but pulled away from the position to get a better look at him. "And Elizabeth and Christopher Anderson...middle names?" Blaine thought for a moment.

"Christopher Coal? And...Elizabeth Mercedes?" Kurt just smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Guys.." Kurt and Blaine turned around to find Burt and Finn standing, in a rage. It was the maddest they have ever been. Finn continued to talk. "You guys best be talking about the _future._" Finn's eyes widened and he stared at Blaine, in a rather comedic manner. But it was Burt who was terrifying.

"You better not be marrying my son at _this age _Anderson." Kurt and Blaine jumped up, rushing to explain.

"No, no, no dad-"

"We were talking about the-"

"Future and-"

"About gay rights-"

"And names-"

"And babies _by adoption_-"

"We weren't doing anything!" They exclaimed the last one at the same time, eyes manic. Finn seemed satisfied and went into the kitchen. Burt on the other hand crossed his arms, glaring at Blaine.

"If you try anything..." He trailed off and gave one last glare before walking away. Blaine's eyes were wide as he turned to Kurt.

"Your dad is terrifying."

"He's just a marshmallow."

"_I HEARD THAT!" _

* * *

**Author's Note: Feel free to leave a review/PM/ask. **

**I love every single one of my readers. All of them.  
**

**Even the ones that don't review.  
**

**But I love the ones that _do _review.  
**

**I love everyone...honestly.  
**


	8. 8: Meetings

**Author's Note: Angst ahoy! Remember: I take requests, love prompts, and no reviews equals no confidence.**

**But I'll write anyway.**

* * *

8: Meetings

Blaine and Kurt were scared. Terrified. Cause Kurt was wearing a white button down shirt, a bronze and blue stripped tie, a black jacket, black pants, and dark brown loafers.

Oh, and he was meeting Blaine's parents for the first time.

Kurt was okay with Blaine meeting Burt and Carole, because they were okay with the 'whole gay thing' and Finn was there to back them up. But Blaine's parent's weren't. They were more conservative, strict parents. And Blaine was sure that they hated him. They had Cooper: The handsome/successful one. Mary-Ann: The smart/talented one. And Blaine: The gay one that sings.

And Blaine hated living in his siblings shadows, always being a disappointment.

So when Blaine straightened his blue bow-tie, he became determined to show Kurt off and make his father actually _like _him, and make his mother stop avoiding him ever since he told her he was gay. And the doorbell rang. Blaine almost tripped over himself to answer, but his dad got there first, already snarling. Kurt was in the outfit that made Blaine's eyes shoot out of their sockets, and he was holding a tray of brownies.

"Here are some brownies Mr. Anderson." Kurt said pleasantly, even thought Blaine knew he was scared. Blaine's father, Micheal Anderson, looked at the brownies with some distaste.

"Who made these? Your mother?" Blaine was ready to drop dead. He was behind his father, ready to jump at him. But Kurt shook off what Micheal said, knowing that he didn't know what had happened.

"No I don't have a mother." Micheal's eyebrows narrowed. Kurt noticed it had the same shape and bushiness as Blaine's.

"Is your dad a fruit-loop too?" Kurt was taken aback, but regained his composure.

"No, sir, my mother passed away." Micheal looked shocked and even a bit embarrassed. He clapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"Oh...well...I'm sorry." Kurt nodded. "My wife made dinner. Let's eat." He took the tray of brownies and strode into the kitchen. Blaine started whispering frantically.

"I'm so sorry my dad didn't know about your mom I didn't think I should tell him because it wasn't my place to tell and I guess I should gave told him not to bring that up but I just wasn't thinking, and _Kurt I am SO sorry." _Kurt smiled and shook his head at Blaine. He gave him a little kiss and walked into the kitchen, Blaine trailing behind.

* * *

Blaine's parents were scary.

Kurt sat at the head of the table, watching Micheal and Susan Anderson stare at him. Micheal was a tall man with wide shoulders and a thick crop of black hair. His eyebrows were wide and bushy and almost always in a scowl. Susan was a small woman with blonde curls and _giant _green eyes. With both of them watching Kurt, Blaine understood why he felt uncomfortable.

"This dinner is lovely Mrs. Anderson." Instead of saying _Call me Carole, sweetheart. _Like Kurt's stepmother did, Susan just smiled and nodded, avoiding eye-contact. There was an awkward silence, before Micheal spoke up, stabbing the chicken with the knife.

"So...you're doing my son?"

"_DAD!" _Kurt gestured for Blaine to sit down and took a deep breath.

"No, I did not have sex with your son. But I think you should know that I love him. And I wouldn't do anything to hurt him." Kurt said this while never breaking eye-contact. Micheal nodded, and turned to Blaine.

"Listen...son. You know I don't like this whole...fairy thing. But you found yourself a nice gentleman here. Strong and polite. I like this one." He clapped Kurt on the shoulder and shook him, never turning away from Blaine. "And he can bake. So hold onto this one, Blaine. He's a good kid." Kurt almost beamed, and Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

* * *

Blaine walked Kurt to his car. "Wow, you were good. I thought you might burst into tears." Kurt gave a shaky sigh.

"I thought I was going to. I was so scared. But your dad actually likes me." Kurt gave a small smile.

"You do a great job of hiding your fear." Kurt silently nodded and Blaine hugged him. "It's okay. We're okay." Kurt hugged him back, burring his head in Blaine's shoulder, repeating his words.

"We're okay."

* * *

**Author's Note: A lot less angsty and a lot more dramatic than I meant it to be.**

**Just remember: Reviews are Klainebows of inspiration and confidence.  
**


	9. 9: Proposal

**Author's Note: You know the drill.**

**Review, request, prompt, tumblr: mylightningstruckromance**

**Futurefic time!  
**

* * *

****9: Proposal

They proposed to each other twice before they got engaged.

Blaine proposed first, but Kurt said the time/setting wasn't right. Stupid romantic. Kurt proposed next, on the beach, but Blaine ignored him and ran out of the ocean, with a jellyfish sting. Kurt just told him to forget it. Blaine proposed next, but the candles around their apartment caused a fire, killing the mood. And then Kurt again, on a farm (Blaine loved animals) but a llama started eating Blaine's hair, so...that didn't work out.

But they were both determined to proposed and get engaged.

Blaine and Kurt found rings. Kurt found a gold band with a small diamond, and small crystals wrapping around the band. Blaine found a gold band with a large diamond, and jewels the color of Kurt's eyes next to the diamonds. Both rings were small and beautiful. And they both planned to propose.

On the same night.

Neither one of them knew about the other. Blaine just wanted no distractions and to make it romantic, yet simple. Kurt wanted his proposal to be romantic and loving and special. While Blaine was at work, Kurt was cooking and setting the table at getting flowers and writing a speech. At work, during lunch-hour, Blaine got flowers and chocolates. When Blaine returned home, the table was set and there was dinner and champagne and it looked amazing.

Blaine was on one knee by the time Kurt ran to the door to great him. "Blaine." Kurt smiled, and got down on his knees. He pulled a small box from his pants pocket, and saw that Blaine was holding a box that was similar.

"Kurt. I remember the first time I knew when I was in love you you."

"I remember, when I saw you, I knew you were the one."

"And I know that we've had our fights."

"And I remember times when we were angry. But I always loved you."

"But we stayed strong, and I never stopped loving you. And I want to make you so happy."

"And you've made me so happy. And I want to return to you the happiness and love. So Blaine."

"Kurt." They were both smiling, tears in their eyes. It was perfect. The last few words were spoken at the same time, but almost at a whisper.

"Will you marry me?" Blaine slipped the ring onto Kurt's fingers and Kurt did the same thing. They both nodded.

_"Yes."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How cheesy am I?  
**

**But this just gave me all the feels.  
**


	10. 10: Party

**Author's Note: So this is more fun and lighthearted than anything I ever wrote.**

**It's the party going on during Oatmeal. A 10-chapter-I-can't-beleive-I-can-write-this-many-drabbles-and-I-will-continue party!  
**

**Hells yea. And enjoy.**

* * *

10: Party

Finn was having a good time.

Burt and Carole were of on a vacation or something, and Finn was throwing a party. Or at least Puck was...in his house. And Finn thought Kurt would rat him out, but as soon as Kurt saw Puck he headed for the wine coolers and drank one. And another. Puck smiled, his arm around Santana's neck. Tina and Mike were making out in the corner, and Finn heard the door-bell ring. "Hey Blaine. Hey...Rachel?" Finn smiled and let in the two. Blaine walked over to Kurt who was stumbling around.

"Hm. I've always known you could never hold your liquor. Puck called. Something about...well, I couldn't really figure it out." Rachel looked around, and Brittany handed her a beer, and she took several sips. Someone turned on some music, and now it sounded like a party. And Kurt was flat-out drunk.

"Duuuude...you caaaame!" He put his arms around Blaine's neck and he smiled. "This is fuuuunnn..." Blaine giggled. Puck, dancing like a wild man offered him a wine cooler, but he said no.

"Come on Kurt, let's get you to bed." Puck smiled.

"Swo...adowabwah..." Blaine laughed and helped his boyfriend up the stairs. Fin had had his arms around Rachel's waist and she was drinking a beer, dancing like...not Rachel. Her hips were moving in ways Finn only dreamed of. And then Tina started talking to him.

"Hey...hey...Finn...where's Kurt?" Mike was smiling, and Finn knew he wasn't that drunk. Santana, who had mascara tracks on her face, smiled a slightly evil smile.

"Him and Blaine are upstairs. In Kurt's bed." She winked and walked away, stumbling a bit. Finn's face burned red.

"He's with Blaine?" Rachel stumbled a bit and ran to the bathroom and Finn started walking up the stairs. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. Quinn was standing there with a beer.

"Relax Finn. Blaine's just taking care of Kurt while he's drunk. Blaine won't try anything." Finn still looked suspicious. "I'll go check on them." Quinn quietly walked up the steps and peeked into Kurt's room. Kurt was twirling and Blaine was laughing. Kurt kissed Blaine, and Blaine just looked at him and smiled.

"Listen, you need to go to bed." Kurt smiled and nodded, crawling into bed.

"Buuuut...you...will...join me." Kurt pointed at Blaine, and Blaine got into the bed with him. Quinn smiled and walked down the stairs, and smiled at Finn, crossing her arms.

"Nothing's going on. Kurt kissed Blaine, but Blaine got him into bed..._not like that. _I meant to sleep." Finn nodded and Quinn took a swig of her beer. "And now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go party!" Finn smiled, and saw his girlfriend.

"Wow...that...tasted funny." She smacked her lips together. "Finn...you look cute." Finn nodded, and they started dancing. Several songs later, a track came on with a heavy bass that almost shook the house. Rachel gave a girlish scream. "I love this song." She grabbed his hand and started dancing wildly.

"Let's be careful, Rach. Last time you partied to much, you kissed Blaine." Rachel just nodded, dancing like a maniac. "Hey. Stay here, I'm going to check on Kurt and Blaine." Finn walked upstairs and looked into Kurt's room. Kurt and Blaine were cuddling and Finn almost burst in, when he heard Kurt start to talk,

"Maybe...we can share...the rainbows." Blaine smiled.

"The rainbows?" Finn shook his head, smiling, and ducked out of the room, going back to the party.

* * *

Puck woke up at Finn's house with a hangover.

A huge hangover that hurt like hell. And he kinda thought he was still buzzed.

A couple people were there too. Tina, Mike, Artie, and Rachel. Tina and Mike were on the couch when they woke up. Tina smiled at her boyfriend and Mike picked her up. "God, I hate hangovers." Tina muttered as Mike carried her out. Artie left soon after. Rachel woke up in Finn's lap.

"Didn't I swear never to drink again? After Brittany puked on me?" Rachel rubbed her head and Puck smirked.

"Yea, but it was fun, huh. I know where they keep their ice-packs. Hold on." Puck walked upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed a couple ice-packs. He turned one and it became cold. He placed it against his head and walked to Finn's room. He was thinking that maybe he had more, since he was clumsy and all.

He wasn't thinking that straight. He walked to the door when he heard something.

"...more than the unicorns love the oatmeal rainbows." Okay. Now Puck knew he was still buzzed.

"What? Rainbows? Unicorns?...I need to stop the drinking." He staggered towered Finn's door. "My head..." He opened the door to find Sam and Santana on the bed. "Oh...sorry." Sam groaned and sat up as Puck ducked out of the room. He walked downstairs and handed an ice-pack to Rachel, who placed it on her head.

"I always thought the best thing for a hangover was lots of water and coffee."

"Yea. But I like ice-packs. It just helps with the pounding." Rachel nodded and walked to the bathroom, and he heard sounds of puking. "I must still be buzzed. I heard Kurt and Blaine talking about oatmeal...and rainbows...and unicorns..." Rachel walked out, wiping her mouth.

"...oatmeal?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy July 4th everyone! Just wrote this for teh giggles.  
**


	11. 11: Waterparks

**Author's Note: So, I didn't post yesterday _or _the day before, so this is my way of making up for it. I'm going to post as much as I can today. Cause I went to a water-park and my brain just came up with a million ideas.**

* * *

11: Waterparks

Kurt hated waterparks.

They were filthy, loud, they had screaming children, and the long lines were so annoying. Children peed in the pools, and it was just so disgusting. Everything about waterparks were _so disgusting. _

So, he wondered why he was on line with Blaine for a waterslide, that's goes completely in the dark.

Blaine was bouncing on his heels, clearly excited. Blaine told Kurt that he loved waterparks. And had dragged Kurt to this one. Kurt glared during the two hour car ride, shifting in his uncomfortable swimsuit. "Why do you like waterparks so much?" Kurt muttered, as he step forward a little bit on line, his feet burning.

"I just _do! _They are so fun! The people, the water, the food. Why do you hate them?" Blaine's face feel a bit as he said the last one, and Kurt realized he was being a bit of a buzz kill.

"Don't worry, I'm having a great time." It wasn't a complete lie. He loved the Swedish Fish Italian ice that Blaine got him. And he also got the tiniest hint of a tan, and he loved that. "Look, we're next!" They decided to go without an inner-tube. Kurt sat down first, with Blaine behind him. As they went down, the slide became more and more dark, until Kurt couldn't see anything. He felt something on the back of his neck. "Blaine?"

"Hm?" Blaine was kissing the back of Kurt's neck, his fingers brushing up against the waistband of Kurt's swim-trunks. Before he could torture Kurt even further, they splashed down into a wade pool that forced them apart. Kurt was blushing ferociously, and Blaine smirked. "Come on, lets go to the Lazy River." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they got a few glares from some parents. Kurt looked down and Blaine's smile dropped a bit. But two girls, maybe thirteen or fourteen smiled at them and gave them thumbs up. Just seeing this made Kurt's heart almost burst and he smiled.

"Sure, let's go." He waved to the girls and squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine responded by kissing him and the girls were almost cheering. They made their way to the Lazy River, both smiling. There was a line, not to long, but still a line. The pavement was burning underneath their feet, so they tried to stand in the shade or in the wet pavement. They talked and held hands. They got some glares by some people, but they just rolled their eyes and enjoyed themselves.

"I love the Lazy River." Blaine sighed as sat in the inter-tube. Kurt gently found his way in, while Blaine was sprawled out, looking comfortable. They finally started to go down the river, Kurt and Blaine both in different, yet comfortable positions. Blaine was playing with Kurt's wet hair, not paying attention when he felt water fall on his face. Kurt laughed. "What was that?"

"There are some waterfalls, jets, water-guns and things like that." Blaine laughed and saw that Kurt was having a great time. "After this, I wanna go to the Wave Pool. There's two. One by where are stuff is, and another over there." He pointed in a general direction. "But I wanna go by the one that's by our stuff. I heard it's cooler and has more waves." Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great." They fell under another waterfall, Kurt giggling and Blaine laughing. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and they continued their journey down the river.

When they got out of the river, Kurt and Blaine ran for the Wave Pool, their feet burning. They both let out streams of _ow ow ow ow_s, but they kept their grins and when they finally got into the Wave Pool, they let out sighs of relief. Kurt and Blaine looked at the bottom of their feet. "What is that?" Kurt shrieked. Blaine looked at his foot, and smiled.

"Kurt, that's just a blister." It was white compared to the pink on Kurt's foot. Kurt poked it and let out a strangled noise of pain. "You've never had a blister before?"

"No. Have you?"

"Yes, Kurt. Too small shoes, walking around outside barefoot..." Blaine trailed off. "My siblings and I got them all the time! You never got them. Ever?" Kurt shook his head.

"I always wore comfortable shoes. And I never walked around outside barefoot." He shrugged. "I don't like blisters." Blaine smiled.

"No one does. I kinda want to leave. How about you?" Kurt smiled.

"Yea. Sounds good. Can we stop at a Wendy's or something on the way home. I am _not _going to use the bathrooms here."

* * *

**Author's Note: And then they stopped at Wendy's, Kurt ran to the bathroom, Blaine got them fries, Kurt fell asleep in the car and all the Klainebows happen.**

**But seriously, in the beginning my friend is Kurt, I'm Blaine. We saw a gay couple and people were glaring at them. We were all like "SCREW THE HATERS, WE SHOULD ALL HAVE RIGHTS!" They were laughing, and so were we. Then I become Kurt on the lazy river. And then I get a blister and am like, "WTF IS HAPPENING?" My friend was laughing at me. **

**And I left out the part when Kurt gets pushed by a bitch in the Wave Pool and almost drowns. Yea.  
**

**But I hope you guys had a great Fourth of July! And enjoy. Request, review, and whatnot.  
**


	12. 12: Shopping

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I couldn't post for a while. Just...no ideas. Writers block.  
**

**But I had this idea in my head for a while. So...here.**

* * *

12: Shopping

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Kurt I really need this. _Really!" _Blaine smiled, jumping up and down like a five-year old, holding a pack of M&Ms. Kurt looked at his boyfriend, eyebrows raised.

"Really? Like you needed the peperoni, the water-gun, the salsa, the double A batteries, and the...dare I say it, Dora the Explorer _coloring book?_" Blaine looked confused, but then nodded wildly. "Please, just put it back." Kurt was shopping at the local grocery store with Blaine. Kurt's dad had to take up extra shifts, Carole worked days, and Finn didn't know how to shop (Kurt was not exactly shocked) so the duties of grocery shopping fell upon Kurt. "Listen, Blaine, my dad trusts me to do the shopping. Please, I'm begging you to just shut up." Blaine's face fell.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm just so _bored. _I've hated shopping ever since I was little. God, my sister...ever since she found out I was gay, she treated me like a sister. Seriously. It wouldn't be annoying if she treated me like a tom-boy of a sister. But _no. _I was the girly sister...And we went shopping. Every Saturday. And it was torture, cause she made me try on clothes and we got salads. Not pizza or burgers. But salads." Blaine crossed his arms. "Mary-Ann sucked sometimes." Kurt laughed, and kissed Blaine on the cheek. Kurt knew that people were glaring, and that there were homophobic people in the world, but he didn't care.

"It's okay, Blaine. We'll be done soon. And when we get back to my house, _if you help me unload and put away the groceries, _I'll make us something. Like, a cake or whatnot. It's my after-shopping tradition. My dad says it's cause I hate seeing the fridge so full. I think it's just cause..." He trailed off, noticing two girls. They were both twelve or thirteen, and they were alone. One was staring at them, but not in a mean or vacant way. Like she was trying to remember who he was. The one staring at them had long, wavy red hair, while the other (who was talking Red-Head's ear off) had short, freakishly curly, black hair. Red-Head tilted her head to the side (a trait both Rachel Berry and Kurt shared when they were confused or thinking heavily), and Talky didn't seem to notice.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine was looking at Kurt. "Is it that girl? Is it cause we're...you know, and she doesn't like it? Do you want me to say something? Do you want to leave?" Kurt held up a hand. Blaine grabbed his and held it. "It's okay." Blaine smiled softly and held Kurt's hand. "What else do you need?"

"Just some cereal. Trix for Finn, Raisin Bran for Carole, Fiber One for me, and Honey Bunches of Oats for my dad." As Kurt said each cereal name, Blaine placed it in the cart. Kurt noticed the two girls at the end of the isle, Talky _still _talking, and Red-Head looking at them. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she grabbed Talky's hand and ran towered them.

"You're in Aunt Santana's Glee club!" She was pointing at Kurt, and Talky looked very confused. Blaine was looking back and forth between Kurt and Red-Head. "That's were I knew you from! Remember, Sara! Going to my Aunt Santana's Glee club Sectionals or Nationals... thing!"" Talky (now known as Sara) nodded.

"Oh...yea." She pointed at Blaine. "Isn't he the hot lead singer from that school with the weird jackets?" Blaine just nodded. "Aw damnit..."

"I _knew _he was gay! Ha, you owe me five bucks."

"Damnit, Janet..." Sara handed her five dollars. Janet hummed the last few bars (the 'I Love You' part, as Kurt remembered). Kurt looked at Janet with some astonishment.

"...Rocky Horror." Janet said, looking down. "Anyway." Her head snapped up. "My Aunt Santana talks about her Glee club a lot. She says she loved it. And you're...not Trouty Mouth...not T-Rex...Porcelain?"

"Kurt." Kurt held out his hand and Janet shook it. "And, yes, I'm friends with your Aunt Santana. So she's your Aunt Santana?"

"Yep! And she's awesome. And, I know she's a total bitch to you guys, but not to us, to me. Her family, anyway. So...yea. Nice meeting you Kurt, hot lead gay singer from Dalton!"

"Blaine."

"Whatever. Bye! Tell my Aunt Santana I said hi!" Both girls ran off as Blaine and Kurt walked to the checkout counter.

* * *

Kurt walked into Glee rehearsal and slid into a chair next to Santana. "So I had a chat with someone." Santana looked over,

"A doctor about a sex change?"

"Nope. A nice little red-head named Janet." Santana smiled a bit. "She mentioned a lot about her Aunt Santana." Santana shrugged.

"She's a sweet kid. And my niece so I'm obligated to love her. She loves to sing, and has a voice quite like yours. And she knows a lot about Rocky Horror, Gyspy...Chicago...if she wasn't related to me, you two would be close friends." Kurt smiled. "But yea, she's kinda awesome. For like...a kid." Kurt nodded, understanding.

"Next time you see Janet, tell her Porcelain and hot lead gay singer from Dalton say hi."

"...okay, I don't even want to know."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, I don't even know. Just read and please request. And prompt. Please. Begging you, just cause of writers block.  
**


	13. 13: Sleepovers

**Author's Note: No inspiration. Dying of writers block.  
**

**Enjoy**

* * *

13: Sleepover

Kurt and Blaine sat on the floor of Puck's living room surrounded by the Glee Club guys and a girl. The girl was Abbie, a friend of Puck's, and she and Puck were currently eating a bag of chips, while Abbie and Sam talked about Star Trek. "I don't understand why we're here." Kurt said with a frown, while Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Well, every night before competitions, like Sectionals or whatnot, all the guys get together and hang out...de-stress and stuff. And we never really assumed this was your thing. And Blaine was never with us before so..." Finn trailed off. Kurt nodded.

"You were right, it really isn't. And if it's for guys, then why is Abbie here?" Abbie smiled and Puck spoke up,

"She _is _one of the guys, Kurt. And we will kinda need help with the costumes and hair and stuff. And she's our best bet. And more of the other girls are off in the Troubletones. And I don't trust them. And I trust _you guys _not to...you know..." Kurt, and the other guys nodded. Mike's phone rang,

"It's Tina. Hold on a minute." He answered and went into the kitchen. "Hey!" Abbie rolled her eyes and pulled a small case out of her bag.

"Hey, Trouty Mouth, can I do your nails for Sectionals?" Sam looked at her wide-eyed. "Just like...light-blue! Or green! Or pink for those giant lips of yours..." Sam just gave up and shrugged, allowing Abbie to pull a bottle of light-blue nail polish out of her case, and started painting Sam's nails with small strokes. "Hey, Noah, we need to get rid of that limpy Mohawk for your little singy thing." Puck defensively patted his head.

"It's Sectionals, and no. It's awesome." Kurt rolled his eyes causing Blaine to laugh. Finn looked around.

"Yo, Abb, toss me the chips?" Abbie literally tossed him the chips and Finn caught them, taking a handful and shoving them in his mouth. "Tho, ur o gkuys orriet abo Secionials?" Kurt shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Against the Troubletones? I don't know if we'll have a chance..." Puck looked between Kurt and Finn, as Mike sat down again.

"How the hell did you understand that?" Kurt smiled.

"We eat breakfast together every morning. You get used to that."

"Well that's kickass." Puck turned and found Abbie giggling. "Who are you texting?" Abbie didn't bother to look up from her phone.

"My boyfriend..." She looked up and saw Puck's face contorted with rage. If smoke could come out of a persons ears, they would come out of Puck's. "Aw shit." Everyone was giving them confused expressions. "Puck's just protective. I've known him since we were like...seven."

"Who is he?"

"He goes to Dalton. His name's Thad." Blaine and Kurt both burst out laughing. Blaine whipped a tear from his eye. "Shut up. I know he might be a bit of a kissass, but he's a sweetheart." Kurt held up his hands,

"No it's not that. We just thought he and Jeff were..."

"To be honest, so did I. Come on, Trouty Mouth, time to add another coat, then a top coat." Sam pouted, holding out his now light-blue nails. Puck smirked. "Don't bother, Noah. Yours are becoming hot pink...again." Mike laughed,

"Again?" Puck glared at him.

"Yea, again. Abbie's sister painted them in my sleep once. And her brother took like...fourteen photos." Abbie smirked, and Sam blew on his nails. Puck smiled at Abbie. "Seriously, you got us being all girly."

"Speaking of that! Kurt, I got something for you!" Kurt smiled and raised his eyebrows. "So, my brother was traveling the world, and he brought me pack a bunch of stuff. Like some face-masks from Brazil! Wanna go try them on?" Kurt smiled,

"Sure!" They both jumped up and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

"So, did you and Abbie date?" Finn asked Puck as he twirled with his earbuds. Puck glared at him,

"No, we didn't. We were always friends. If I remember correctly, Mike and her did." Mike shrugged.

"Yea, for like two weeks. We weren't serious, this was before Tina, before Glee." Mike looked around. "I just realized, Artie isn't here." Finn crawled over and turned on the TV and Puck's Xbox.

"Yea, Artie couldn't make it. Who wants to play Call of Duty?"

"Can't, my nails are drying." Finn rolled his eyes at Sam and tossed a controller at Puck. "When are Abbie and Kurt going to be back?" He looked at Blaine, who shrugged. "He's _your _boyfriend."

"Hey, hey." Kurt and Abbie came back, in pajamas. Blaine's mouth almost dropped open. Kurt was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, his face shining and clean. He sat next to Blaine and leaned on his shoulder. Abbie was wearing a Green Lantern t-shirt, and grey sweatpants, and took her seat next to Sam and stretched her legs out, forcing Puck to sit on the floor.

"Sorry, Noah. Need to stretch. Sam, how are your nails?" She took his hand and looked it over. "I'm surprised...you didn't ruin your nails. And we didn't even put on the top coat. Awesome." She smiled at him and started to put on a top coat. Blaine and Kurt were watching Finn and Puck play Call of Duty while Mike was shouting,

"DIE, DIE! KILL HIM!" Abbie laughed and continued painting Sam's nails.

* * *

Finn woke up in the middle of the night, hungry. He glanced around the living room. Mike was on the floor, his earbuds in, and Finn could faintly hear some music coming from them. He was curled up around his iPod, snoring faintly. He saw Blaine and Kurt spooning, which made him want to vomit and murder Blaine at the same time. Puck was sprawled out on the floor. On the couch he saw an interesting sight.

Sam was lying on the couch, and Abbie was lying next to him. His arm was around her neck, and her hand on his chest. Finn knew if Puck saw them cuddling, he would kill Sam. So he didn't say anything, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Kurt or Blaine didn't know why Sam and Abbie kept avoiding each other. And they honestly didn't care.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes. This is my original character, Abbie. And if I didn't support Samcedes, or didn't like screwing with cannon too much, Sabbie would be a pairing.  
**

**But no. Thabbie instead.  
**

**But yea, I'm trying to diverge from Mary-Sueness as much as possible. So tell me if I'm doing something wrong.  
**


	14. 14: Llamas

**Author's Note: So, this comes from a previous drabble where Kurt and Blaine propose and there was something about Blaine's hair getting eaten. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

14: Llamas

Kurt had the whole day planned. He was going to wake Blaine up at five, manipulate him into getting dressed, put him in the car and they were going to a small petting zoo. Well, it was more of a farm owned by a family friend (who often sent his cars/tractors/whatever to Burt to get fixed) where Blaine could see animals, play, and get proposed to.

Yep, he had it all planned.

What he didn't plan was Blaine rooting around the car for hair-gel, and then complaining. Kurt (never, ever, ever taking his eyes off the road. _Ever) _just told Blaine to go back to sleep, and that they would be there soon. Blaine nodded, then relaxed against the side of Kurt's Navigator, falling asleep soon after. Kurt smiled, hearing the faint snores of his boyfriend (soon to be fiance).

Kurt knew that Blaine loved animals. Blaine talked about getting a puppy, or at least a cat or a fish. He talked about wanting to go live on a farm with cows and piggies. Kurt liked llamas, though, so Blaine would always bring up the llamas. As if that would convince him.

Kurt parked the Navigator on a gravel road, then turned to wake up Blaine. "Blaine...Blaine we're here." Blaine groggily opened his eyes, taking notice to the cows and the pigs and the horses and everything.

"Kurt! It's amazing!" Blaine almost jumped out of the car, his eyes wide. Kurt took his hand and dragged him into the barn where they met Mr. Montgomery (who Kurt called Uncle Monty). Uncle Monty smiled at Blaine, and snapped his overalls.

"So, you must be Mr. Blaine Anderson. Kurt's told me a lout about yea." Blaine smiled sheepishly. "So, we have cows that you can milk, horses that you can ride, llamas, pigs, chickens." Blaine smiled widely,

"Can we see the pigs first?" Uncle Monty nodded and led them to the stables. Blaine got in while Kurt waited outside. "Come on Kurt! They are so cute!" Kurt smiled and walked in, a bit fat pig nuzzling against his skinny jeans.

"Oh...look at you..." He gingerly patted the pig, causing Blaine to laugh.

They had a wonderful day. Uncle Monty taught Blaine and Kurt how to milk a cow, they collected eggs and had scrambled eggs with the milk. Uncle Monty let them ride the horses. Blaine had a horse named Ace, who was brown with a black mane. Kurt had a horse named Porcelain (no, it was not a coincidence, Burt talked proudly about his son the cheerleader and his cheerleader nickname), who was white with a brown mane. Blaine rode fast and free, laughing and yelling. Kurt was more cautious, not wanted to get hurt.

Finally, they went to the llamas. Kurt led them into the stable, the sun starting to set. Uncle Monty knew of the plan and he wasn't around. "Blaine." Kurt got down on one knee, and pulled out the box containing the ring. Blaine's hand flew to his mouth.

"Ohmigod..."

"Ever since I saw you, with your beautiful amber eyes, I knew you were the person that I would desperately fall in love with. And I-" He was interrupted by Blaine's head tilting back a little and a loud munching noise. Kurt put the ring away, and got up.

"MY HAIR!" Blaine tugged away from the llama, and turned, seeing black curls sticking out of the llama's mouth. "Kurt it _ate m_y _hair!" _Kurt was trying to stifle his laughs.

"It wasn't a lot. And the gel can cover it. Don't worry." Kurt kissed Blaine, and grabbed his hand.

"This is the third time something went wrong." Tears started to form at Blaine's eyes. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Don't worry about it Blaine. We can stop at a Cracker Barrel on our way home, okay? I had a great time. Did you?" Blaine nodded and hugged Kurt. "Now let's get outta here, the llamas are starting to eye my jacket..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yep. I hope you enjoyed that. Review, request, prompt...just PM me.  
**


	15. 15: Looking Busy

**Author's Note:**

**So, in the episode Hold on to Sixteen Finn makes a comment, "I'm really good at looking busy!" So I thought, why would he need to look busy? Then I thought of eavesdropping. Then I thought Klaine. So…**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

15: Looking Busy

Finn sat at his kitchen table, books sprawled out in front of him. _Find the_ _area of the triangle A if side 1 is fourteen and the corresponding side on triangle 2 is seven. Then find the hypotenuse of the rectangle that those triangles would make and apply it to the theory of-_

Finn was so lost, decided to switch over to language arts. _In a Midsummer Night's Dream, what was Puck's-_ woah, there was someone named Puck? Kickass. _-__motive when he decided to- _Finn remembered he didn't even read the story. So he switched over to Geography. _Locate the country of Yemen on a globe and find the countries surrounding it. Then find out Yemen's major imports and exports and why they are._

Okay, so now he was _completely _lost. He was about to get up and get something to eat when he heard a noise from behind him. "Shhh! Blaine..." Blaine and Kurt were walking into the house, still in their Dalton uniforms. Blaine picked up Kurt and carried him bridal style. "Blaine!" Kurt giggled. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Finn's doing homework."

Yea, and Finn had awesome hearing. So he just tried to do his homework. _Define the word: Antidisestablishmentarianism._ Seriously? "Come on Kurt. Finn's not even paying attention." Kurt giggled and Blaine laughed. Finn continued to look down, but stop paying attention to his homework. He moved his pencil, but it didn't write.

"Blaaaine. We have homework to do...oh...that's not homework." Finn almost wanted to throw up. "Oh...Blaine."

"This _is _my homework." Finn could hear him kissing Kurt. Kurt laughed. Finn got up, and went to make himself some cereal. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurt on the couch, arms around Blaine who was hovering above him. Blaine was kissing Kurt's neck.

"_Hey guys!" _Finn said loudly with a large smile. Blaine looked up, an 'oh shit' look on his face. He crawled away, Kurt adjusting to sit on one side of the couch, Blaine on the other. Finn sat in-between them, eating his cereal.

"I hate you sometimes." Kurt huffed. Blaine twiddled his thumbs.

"I know Kurt. . Besides, I heard you the whole time." Kurt and Blaine blanched. "Yep. Dad's coming home at seven. Mom at nine." Finn stood up, went to the kitchen to clean up his cereal. "Now...don't have fun." He collected his books and went to his room.

Blaine smiled and scooted over to Kurt.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh Finn. You are the bees knees.  
**

**Tired. Can't believe I wrote 15 of these crappy things.  
**


	16. 16: Theaters

**Author's Note:**

**I love prompts. Honestly. So that's why this is for karatekid1018, who gave me an awesome prompt. So don't hesitate to prompt, request, review! Honestly. And I never thought of writing Quartie, so this gonna be fun!  
**

**I started qriting this as soon as got the prompt. Then I had to sleep. So here it is!**

* * *

16: Theaters

"We honestly thought you guys would never start dating." Finn intertwined his fingers with Rachel's, who beamed up at him. "Well, it seems like you two were one of the only ones never to get together." Finn laughed, prompting Rachel to do the same. Quinn and Artie chuckled along awkwardly.

Yes. Quinn and Artie.

Both couples were going to see The Avengers on a double date. They paid for the tickets (well, Artie and Finn did) and got snacks. Rachel and Finn got a large popcorn and a large Coke to spit, and Quinn and Artie both had a thing for Dr. Pepper and Skittles, so they split that. Rachel smiled at the new couple. Although they seemed to be very different, and very unlikely, they were cute together.

They got to the chairs with the large space next to them for Artie, and Quinn sat next to him, with Rachel on her other side, and then Finn. There weren't a lot of people there, just a few people behind them, three people in front of them, and a couple. The couple were snuggling, one person (with slightly curly hair) had one arm around the other person. Curly laughed a tiny bit and the other one giggled, so Finn thought that it was a girl.

"Aw. That couple is so cute." Rachel smiled at Finn, and leaned on his shoulder. Finn put his arm around her, causing Quinn and Artie to look at each other and laugh. Quinn calmly reached over and took off one of Artie's racing gloves. Before he could even comment, she held his hand and smiled at him. Finn saw this display and his heart melted a little. He looked over and saw the couple (who he deemed Giggly and Curly) were getting a bit close. Giggly giggled and said,

"Shhh..." And Finn thought he recognized the feminine voice. Giggly reached over and kissed Curly, running a hand through Curly's hair. Finn whispered to Rachel,

"Who do you think that is? I think we might know them." Finn looked at Quinn and Artie. Artie shrugged. Rachel commented,

"Sugar? Brittany?" Quinn looked at the couple,

"No. Brittany's dedicated to Santana, who doesn't have that hair. I don't know if Sugar and Rory are dating, so it's possible..."

* * *

Finn stopped paying attention to the movie half way through it. He was here because Artie didn't want to be alone and mess up with Quinn on their first date, and Rachel got sleepy and cuddly during movies. She was resting against him, lazily eating popcorn, and they both reached into the bag at the same time, causing Rachel to smile. Finn looked over at the couple, and realized they were making out.

"Rach...look, they're making out." Rachel lifted her head to look at them, and Quinn (who was still holding hands with Artie) smirked. He saw Curly's hand go up Giggly's shirt.

"Omigosh..." Giggly's voice was so familiar. Was it Sugar? Or Tina? Giggly's hand was starting to travel south and the two couples widened their eyes. Artie chuckled.

"Wow..." Curly started to kiss Giggly's neck causing Giggly to gasp. Giggly whimpered a bit,

"Blaine..." Rachel's hand flew to her mouth, and Finn covered his eyes. Artie laughed and Quinn tried to stop from giggling. "Blaine, this is a public place." Quinn shuddered.

"There's no one we know." Artie snorted and whispered to Quinn,

"That's what _they _think."

"Wow...Blaine..." Quinn got up,

"Sorry, I'm going to go to the bathroom. The thought of Kurt and Blaine...here..." She shuddered and left. Suddenly, Finn saw Kurt and Blaine pull away. Blaine smoothed back his hair,

"What?" He said with actual concern.

"I think I just saw _Quinn!" _Blaine laughed.

"It was probably someone that looked like her. Come on." Blaine started to kiss Kurt's neck causing Kurt to sigh in content. Finn was almost ready to vomit, and Rachel was cowering against Finn's arm. Artie was just watching the movie as Quinn came back.

"Are they done?" Finn shook his head. Kurt's hand were up Blaine's shirt, and Finn wanted to go over there and kill Blaine. "Wait...what if they see us?" Finn smirked.

'That's gonna be fun."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine stopped making out soon after that. When the movie ended, and the lights came on, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Is your house empty?" Blaine asked.

"Well, Finn slept over at Rachel's...so I don't know." Quinn sent a look at Rachel who smiled sheepishly. They started to leave the theater. "Blaine..." Kurt spotted both couples. Finn and Rachel were standing up, and Quinn was wheeling Artie. "Blaine I _knew _I saw Quinn." Blaine saw them and his face became white.

"Hi...guys..." Artie smirked,

"We saw...all of that." Blaine awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Seriously, guys? At a movie theater too?"

"_Too?" _Finn looked at Artie who held up his hands. "It took everything I had not to throw up then walk over there and murder you." Finn sent his best glare towered Blaine. Rachel smiled a bit.

"I understand that you two are in a relationship, but I feel it is inappropriate to do what you were doing in a public place." Kurt and Blaine looked down, both trying to hide smiles.

"Yes mom."Finn crossed his arms.

"And I'm never going to un-see that. That was worse than seeing Sam as 'White Chocolate.'" Rachel shuddered at the memory. "You guys are never going to do that ever again, right?" Kurt smirked.

"Finn, that's like asking you to stop making out with Rachel. Not gonna happen."

"But, dude, you're my brother." Finn shuffled his feet a bit.

"And you're my brother, but I'm okay seeing you attack Rachel and see what looks like you eating her head." Rachel rolled her eyes and Quinn and Artie laughed. "And if you don't want to see us make out, we're gonna go make out at Blaine's house." Blaine and Kurt proceeded to leave the theater.

"Oh, okay...wait_, wait!"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**This was an awesome prompt, and I would love more! So PM me, leave them in reviews, or whatever.  
**

**I love prompts. So this was for: karatekid1018 **


	17. 17: MaryAnn

**Author's Note: So, this is a cute little thing. Young Blaine, Blaine's sister. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

17: Mary-Ann

13 year old Blaine Anderson watched his sister do her homework. He was sitting on the couch, fiddling with the ends of his shoelaces, watching her. Blaine loved his sister. They looked nothing alike, but they were close. And Blaine didn't want to lose her. But he knew that he had to tell her, that she should be the first to know.

That he was gay.

Blaine knew for a long time that he liked boys. His friends would watch the girls, and talk about kissing a girl, and what girls they thought were cute. All he thought about was how Jake wore tight pants, and he thought Jake was cute, and that maybe Jake thought he was cute...and that he shouldn't be feeling this way. Blaine saw Mary- Ann put down her pencil, her blue eyes flicking over to Blaine. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and she walked over to Blaine. "You've been staring at me for the past five minutes Lainey. What's up?" She was three years ahead of him, with a great boyfriend, star of her schools drama club, choir, got straight As, spoke French, and was already working on a Harvard application, needing to be the best. Blaine looked down.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Mary-Ann smiled and nodded, plopping down on the couch. But when she saw the seriousness of Blaine's face, she frowned, concerned.

"You look intense, Blaine, what's wrong?" Blaine looked at her, the concerned expression on her face. Tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't risk losing her. What if she didn't except him? What if she told mom and dad and she started to hate him? "Blaine...you're crying." She grabbed his shoulder with one hand, and with the other, wiped the tears off his eyes, then smoothed back his hair. "Please, baby, tell me."

"I like boys. I don't like girls, the way all of my friends do. I'm gay, Marsy." Mary-Ann smiled, her own eyes shinning with tears.

"Oh, Lainey." She hugged him, and he started to sniffle. "Oh, sweetie. It's okay. I love you no matter what." Blaine pulled away, smiling. "Now...can we go shopping?" She smiled, clapping. Blaine smirked, wiping at his eyes.

"I'm not really _that _kind of-" Before he could finish Mary-Ann already hoisted him up, and dusted off his shirt.

"See, we really need to go shopping. I mean, it's adorable your thing for bow-ties, but your collection is so drab. I found a bow-tie the other day that was like, teal with little dots." She continued to ramble and drag Blaine out the door. Blaine smiled, realizing that things would stay the same. She wasn't going to hate him for being gay. She accepted him. "I'm telling you, suspenders are not in."

* * *

"Oh this is _cute _isn't it, Blaine?" Kurt turned to his boyfriend, who was dazed. "Blaine...Blaine...hello?" He waved his hand in front of Blaine's face, setting down the hat. "I've been talking for the past three stores, and I haven't heard one sarcastic comment. What is with you today?"

"I've just been thinking about my sister..." Kurt tilted his head to the side. "I _know _I've mentioned her before. Mary-Ann. She's amazing. And I think you should meet her. You have...a lot in common to say the least." Kurt giggled, moving the bags on his arms.

"You talk highly of her." Kurt kissed him. "Did you have any sibling nicknames?" Kurt picked up the hat, as Blaine looked at a rack of bow-ties, prompting Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Yea. I called her Mars or Marsy. Cause Mary-Ann is a mouthful. And she used to be all into the planets. And she calls me Lainey or Blainers. My brother is fond of Blainey or Squirt, we call him Coop. Well, she calls him Beanstalk, cause he's the tall one in the family. Other than my dad." Blaine smiled, feeling the fabric. "She bought me my first bow-tie, you know."

"I was wondering why you loved them so." Kurt looked at the hat and tried it on.

"Cute. It's the grey bow-tie, with the red stripes. I wore it when she graduated, and all her concerts and stuff. She got into Harvard. She's twenty now, and I barely see her." Kurt frowned, walking to the check-out counter.

"Then call her. Spring break is almost here, and I think we could arrange for a flight here..." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. "And I just need to meet the girl that started your _superb _collection of bow-ties. Now, how many closets do we have for them?"

"Not closets! Just a shelf. I happen to be reminded of my sister. She's the one that got me that teal one." Kurt chuckled. "I swear, you two are going to fall in love."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Is it wrong that I kinda love Mary-Ann? She's so smart and talented and then melts into this giggly, talkative pile of sisterhood when with Blaine.  
**

**And when I write her and Kurt's meeting...but prompts are so welcome, cause I'm not really in the mood to write that.  
**

**So prompt, review, request, whatever.  
**

**Hope you liked. I did.  
**


	18. 18: Sister

**Author's Note: So, I kinda had to write Mary-Ann meeting Kurt. Because. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

18:Sisters

"You're..._what?..._Damnit, Mars...this is so like you..." Kurt sat on his couch, fiddling with a pencil. He was sketching some clothing ideas. Blaine had jokingly suggested he go into fashion design instead of theater, so he tried to design some clothes. Blaine had gotten a call from his sister, so he set down the book he was reading, and picked it up. He was now pacing, his voice squeaky and exasperated. "No, mom would be furious...you're..._now?..._My boyfriend's ho-...no..._no..._Breadstix...do you even remember where Breadstix _is?..._exactly..._there you go!..._in an hour...bye." Blaine hung up the phone and sat on the couch, sighing. "What's wrong?"

"My sister's in town, last minute. She just rented a motel, and wants to see me." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I thought you an your sister got along well..."

"We do! It's just that, when it's about her, it has to be so planned out and detailed. But, when it comes to anyone else, it's last minute and hasty. I mean, she's a great sister, but she can be so self-centered sometimes. That's why she and Cooper never really got along. They both had so much pride and egotism." Kurt smiled, listening to Blaine rant.

"You know how much I've wanted to meet Mary-Ann! This will be fun. Come on, let's get ready." Blaine smiled.

"Figures it will happen today...I'm wearing the bow-tie she gave me." He fiddled with the teal bow-tie with light blue dots. "Marsy always had impeccable timing." Kurt laughed and grabbed Blaine's hand as they both walked upstairs.

* * *

Mary-Ann was fiddling (Kurt noticed that all three Anderson siblings did this when distracted) with her straw when Kurt and Blaine showed up to Breadstix. "Lainey!" Mary-Ann jumped up and hugged Blaine. "I haven't seen you since I left..." Blaine smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Mars." Mary-Ann sat down, and Blaine and Kurt sat across from her. "Um, Mars, this is Kurt. My boyfriend." Kurt extended his hand, but Mary-Ann got up and pulled him to his feet, hugging him.

"Welcome to the family, Kurtsie. It's so nice to finally meet you." Kurt tentatively hugged her back. Mary-Ann whispered in his ear, a curtain of blonde hair hiding her lips from Blaine. "I already like you. You don't act or dress like the assholes Lainey dated before you. Don't break his heart. Cause I know karate. And I am a black-belt." Mary-Ann pulled away, smiling, and Kurt smiled awkwardly, sitting down, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"So, Blaine's told me a lot about you, Mary-Ann. He says you were a singer yourself?" Mary-Ann smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. As she talked, Blaine couldn't help but notice how she had changed. She usually kept her hair up, but today it was down, and long. She always smiled in a small, polite smile when around company, and around Blaine a slightly larger smile. But today, as she and Kurt talked, her eyes were crinkling, and she laughed so hard she snorted (which she only did twice, and denied it).

"Well, Blaine had told me a lot about you, Kurtsie. He said that you're voice was the most beautiful thing he ever heard." Blaine flushed a deep shade of red. "And that when you sang Blackbird, it made him feel something. Something rising in his-"

"_Mars!" _

"Heart. I was gonna say heart. Jeez."

* * *

Kurt noticed the way they played off each other. The way that Mary-Ann would be either embarrassing or motherly, and Blaine would respond in the right way, and they would almost banter. Kurt noticed that they didn't look a lot like each other, with Blaine's dark curly hair and amber eyes and Mary-Ann's blonde straight hair and blue eyes. But they did resemble each other a lot. They were both short, that's one thing. But it was so much more.

The way they both laughed in the same way. With their heads back a bit, smiling. They would smirk, fiddle and play with things in the same way. If you looked past the looks, it was obvious they were related.

And Kurt already loved Mary-Ann. They talked about fashion and Broadway and people and all sorts of things. She and Blaine talked about football and basketball. Then Mary-Ann brought up an awkward topic.

"Did you hear from Cooper at all?" Blaine nodded.

"He came to our school. Besides everyone, including Kurtsie here, fawning over him, we sang angrily at each other until we kinda just dropped our grudges and he left." Mary-Ann nodded. "Did...you?"

"I haven't seen him since he came to the college and almost murdered my boyfriend. Accidentally. We kinda sang angrily at each other until we just stopped talking. I don't regret it." She sipped at her water. "What song?"

"Somebody That I Used to Know. You?"

"I Don't Love You." Kurt watched as they talked about this, so casually. How they both formed their own sibling relationship without Cooper. Kurt smiled a bit into his food, and chuckled.

"That seems to be a recurring thing in the Anderson family. Singing angrily." Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

* * *

"It was so nice meeting you, Mary-Ann." Kurt hugged her, outside of Breadstix. Mary-Ann smiled.

"Kurt, I'm staying for the week. I'll probs see you tomorrow. Adios!" She walked to her car and drove away. Kurt turned to his boyfriend.

"Why do I get the feeling she would like Miss. Holiday?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Have I mentioned how much I love Mary-Ann. Yea. **

**In my headcanon, this is how the Andersiblings got out their anger, by singing angrily.  
**


	19. 19: Irony

**Author's Note: This is not in anyway related to Picture Perfect. I encourage you to read it, though. Cause unlike anything else, I'm kinda proud of it. Hm. Irony. It's not related to Picture Perfect in the sense that the character of Picture Perfect is still _alive. _ **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

19: Irony

Kurt should've figured his son would take after Uncle Finn. Being his biological father meant nothing. But his son was a football, basketball, and baseball player. He had a lower voice, and the same vocal range as Finn. And little Chris couldn't dance for his life.

And he took after his Aunt Mary-Ann (who was really his mother through surrogate, but they didn't tell him that) in the sense that he talked endlessly, and had the blonde hair. And the fact that he couldn't judge anyone based on any. Not that he wouldn't. He physically couldn't judge anyone.

He had Kurt's eyes though.

And Blaine's love of bow-ties.

Sixteen year old Christopher Finn Anderson walked into his home, his arm around a girl. She was short, with brown hair and bangs, and a rather large nose. "So, Chris, I was thinking, we could work on a duet for Glee club." Kurt gasped from the doorway of the kitchen, Blaine right behind him.

"Oh good lord, he's fallen for Rachel Berry Jr." Blaine dialed Finn's number on his cell-phone, and handed the phone to Kurt. "Hey, Finn...yea...we're fine...we just need some advice...it's about Chris..."

* * *

"And always remember she's a vegan." Finn explained to Chris, who nodded.

"Yea. Megan's a vegan. And I don't exactly know what that is." Finn laughed. "You play the drums, right?" Chris nodded. "Teach Megan what a drum-roll is. She's gonna think it's a rim-shot." Chris smiled, and Kurt noticed how it looked exactly like Blaine's. "You're in your schools Glee club, right?"

"I'm kinda the leader." Chris smiled, dusting off his varsity jacket. Blaine chuckled and muttered to Kurt,

"How did we raise this kid?" Kurt smiled.

"That's awesome, Chris. But I want you to remember something. There will always be people who deserve it more than you." Finn turned to Kurt, smiling. "And you let other people get the solos, and you explain to Rac- Megan that other people need solos. And no matter how much she wants to get into NYADA...other people matter too. Especially family." Kurt smiled, and wiped a tear away.

"Whoa. You know Megan. She's...exactly like Aunt Rachel."

"Exactly. But no matter what, Megan's never going to be wrong for you." Chris smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Finn." Chris hugged Finn, who hugged back. "Tell Cousin Carmen and Carole I say hi."

"Will do, kiddo. See yea later." Finn hugged Kurt and Blaine. "Later." Finn left, and Chris smiled at his dads.

"I still don't know how we managed to raise such a manly young man." Kurt smiled and ruffled Chris's hair.

"Daaaaad...now I have to apply more gel." Kurt shot a pointed look at Blaine.

"I guess he really is our kid."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh sweet Cheesus, this took a lot out of me and is probably my worst chapter ever.**

**I'm sorry for burdening you guys with it. **


	20. 20: Magic

**Author's Note: Writers' block is a terrible thing, no?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

****Kurt and Blaine held hands as they walked through the carnival.

Kurt held a stick of cotton candy, and Blaine held a Coke float with chocolate ice-cream. They ate and drank together, laughing. They recently went on a small roller-coaster, with lots of twists and bumps that made their stomach jump. "Come on, let's see the magic show!" Blaine laughed and pulled his hand, and they sat down for the magic show.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen please welcome...Joey Magic!" Kurt and Blaine erupted in gales of laughter.

"Joey...Joey...Joey Magic?" Kurt breathed. "This is going to be fun..."

* * *

"One frozen banana."

"Alright, kiddo, here you go." Kurt grabbed the banana, which was covered in chocolate as Blaine paid the man. Kurt took a small bite.

"Ow...that thing is solid!"

"There's a reason they call it a _frozen _banana."

* * *

"Oh...Kurt, we have to ride the elephant!" Blaine pulled Kurt to the line, as Kurt laughed.

"Blaaaaine, it smells weird." Blaine snorted and realized they were next. Blaine and Kurt got on the elephant, and Kurt tucked his arms around Blaine's waist, putting his shoulder on Blaine's shoulder.

"Aw...is someone afwaid of the ewephwant?" Kurt scowled.

"No..I don't like giant creatures with me on them moving. I could fall and _die _under its big foot."

"You're afraid."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"No." It started moving. "_Ohmygodgetmeoffofthismonster!" _

* * *

"Let the first round of the pig races...begin!" Kurt smirked at Blaine.

"Ten bucks says Oscar Meyer beats Hamma Montana."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea!"

_Doodadoodoo!_

"And, folks, they're off!" Kurt and Blaine started cheering. "And the winner is...OSCAR MEYER!" Blaine handed over the ten bucks.

"Don't...I'd rather you buy me a funnel cake." Kurt joked. Blaine smiled.

"As long as you share it with me."

* * *

The Farris-wheel lurched to a stop, with Blaine and Kurt right on top. Blaine's arm was around Kurt, with Kurt leaning on Blaine's shoulder, sighing contently. "This is perfect." Kurt sighed, clutching the blue monkey Blaine won him. Suddenly, right in front of them, a display of fireworks came about.

The beautiful colors filled the air and Kurt laughed and looked up at Blaine, who smiled back.

"Happy anniversary." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"I'm so glad to have married you."

* * *

**Author's Note: After all the sadness I've been writing, I needed some fluff. **

**You know?  
**


End file.
